Syaoron you pervert
by Nicama
Summary: nummy one shot! r&r please!


**Well o.o**

**This was originally just for fun and it wasn't about Sakura and Syaoran**

**But then I decided**

**Why not XD**

**And made it about them**

**So yeah o.o**

**Hope u like it =D**

He pushed her on to the bed, so gently he was afraid to hurt her. She looked at him; her cheeks flushed a dark pink. Slowly he crawled on top of her, his already hard member pressing against her thigh. She closed her eyes tightly trying not to looks at him as her heart beat became faster. He cupped her right cheek in his left hand as he looked down at her, the lust showing in his eyes.

"Why do you look away from me my love?"

Her face became even more flushed as she managed to say, "I... I'm just so embarrassed and I don't know what to do..."

He smiled as he looked down at her flushed cheeks and closed eyes. "You don't have to do anything. I will make you feel more pleasure in just this one night than you have felt in your entire life."

She opened her eyes in surprise at what he said and only got to look into his eyes for a brief moment before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms gently around his neck and let out a small moan against his lips.

The sound of her soft moan made him happy, knowing that just a simple kiss like this could excite her. He gently pressed his member against her thigh as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

When he found her tongue with his, he gently started to use his tongue to play with hers. She moaned over and over as their tongues played inside her mouth. Pulling away suddenly he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed a bright pink and she was breathing heavily.

Looking at her made it impossible for him to control himself. His already hard member began to throb with want for his angel. Oh! He wanted her so badly he didn't know what to do. Suddenly but slowly he slide his hands under her shirt.

His fingers gently brushed against the soft skin on her stomach. She lightly gasped as his fingers slowly slide up her body. When he reached her breasts, he gently let his fingers feel the fabric of her bra. She was flushed a dark pink and her eyes were closed tightly as she let out a soft moan. When she heard the moan escape her lips she prayed that he didn't hear it, but he did. When he heard his angels soft moan he smiled and gently cupped her breasts in his hands.

Gasping in surprise she whispered, "Syaoran! Please... Stop. You know I want to wait until our honeymoon. Our wedding is two weeks away."

She gently bit her lower lip to keep herself from letting out a small moan. Looking at her he smiled sadly, a smile on his face but pain in his eyes.

"I know." he sighed, "But I can't stand it this anymore! I need you Sakura!"

Slowly he began to rub her breasts through her bra and she could feel her nipples getting hard from the excitement she felt.

She loved it, all of it. At the same time however, she hated it. She wanted their first time doing it together to be as husband and wife. While she was thinking this she didn't realize how much she was moaning and how wet she had become between her legs.

Syaoran was going he crazy. He was harder then he had ever been in his life. He loved Sakura so much. As he looked down at her, her eyes were still closed and she looked so cute with her cheeks pink and her mouth slightly open allowing her moans to escape.

He slide her shirt up and off of her body causing her to open her eyes and look up at him with surprise. He could see that her innocent green eyes were now tainted with lust for him and only him. Smiling down at her, his hands found their was to her back and he started to undo her bra. She was about to stop him from taking her bra off but it was too late.

He unhooked her bra and slid it off of her, revealing her breasts to him. Blushing darkly she covered he breasts with her hands and turned her head to the side her eyes closed tightly.

"Syaoran you pervert!" He smiled and grabbed her hands gently but firmly, removing them from her breasts and held then above her head against the soft pillows.

"Oh my...!" he said as he smiled more and leaned his head down, "Your breasts are so beautiful my love."

He kept leaning his head down until his hot breath caressed the nipple of her right breast. Feeling his hot breath against her nipple made her lightly moan. She gasped and moaned loudly when she felt him take her nipple into his mouth.

He loved this so much. Moaning loudly, she was starting to lose control of her thoughts. Soon all she wanted was him, for him to please her and she wanted to please him. He gently sucked on her nipple as he managed to hold both her wrists down against the pillows with his left hand.

As he sucked harder on her nipple he slowly slide his right hand down her arm and let his fingers lightly brush against her neck. He gently cupped her left breast in his hand and she gasped. Sucking on her nipple and gently massaging her breast was causing her to moan over and over in pleasure.

The fun he was having was also torturing him. His member was so hard and throbbing that he would let out small moans of pain and pleasure. Taking his hand away from her breast he slid it down her soft stomach and to her pants.

Lifting his head from her breasts he looked at her and whispered, "I will make you mine tonight so please don't resist."

He took his hand off of her wrists and pulled away slightly so he could undo her pants. She blushed darkly and covers her breasts as she watched him unbutton and unzip her pants then slide them down her legs.

When her pants were off, he gently brushed his fingers up and down her legs. She blushed more and wanted to look away but he looked up at her as he slid his hands up her legs to her panties and started to slide them down.

Closing her eyes tightly she let out a soft moan as she felt the cold air caress her hot, wet sex. Dropping her panties to the floor he leaned his head down between her legs and gently spread them open more with his hands.

Taking a deep breath through his nose he smelt the sweetness of her sex. He smiled then leaned even closer and slowly licked her clit sending waves of pleasure through her body causing her to gasp loudly.

Spreading her legs as far apart as he could he continued to lick her clit sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body causing her to moan in pure ecstasy. Wanting to make her feel more pleasure he began to suck on her clit. She gasped loudly and lifted her hips as she turned her head to the side.

"Syaoran!" was all she managed to whisper as she moaned over and over in a dazed state of pleasure.

He couldn't hold it any longer so he quickly took his close off. Sakura was watching him as he tore off his clothes. His body was so amazing. She wanted to touch it, feel it against her, kiss it. He was hers and she loved it.

"I'm going to make you mine now." Syaoran lightly smiled at Sakura and positioned himself to enter her.

"I was yours even before this." Sakura looked at Syaoran's brown eyes and took a deep breath.

Syaoran quickly thrust himself inside of her and she gasped loudly. He grabbed her hips and slowly pulled out of her then pushed himself back inside her. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head back moaning in both pain and pleasure.

Syaoran started to thrust fast and faster until he found a comfortable pace. Suddenly he thrust himself all the way inside of her and she screamed out. Tears quickly came to her eyes but Syaoran ignored her pain and kept thrusting.

Sakura griped the bed sheets tightly trying to forget the pain she was feeling. Slowly through all the thrusting that her beloved was doing, she started to feel pleasure. It was like nothing she had felt before.

"S….Syaoran…!" Sakura was gasping and moaning loudly as Syaoran thrust more and more.

He felt as if he was connected to her, mind, heart, body and soul. Her walls were so tight around him, he felt like he was in bliss. Looking down at her flushed and tear stained cheeks he groaned loudly in pleasure, "Sakura…!'

Moaning loudly, Sakura lifted her hips wanting Syaoran to go deeper inside her. She wanted him so badly; she craved for them man she loved. "S… Syaoran… ! I'm going… to cum…!"

Syaoran smiled in satisfaction as he griped her hips fiercely and thrust as fast and as hard as he could so he get even deeper inside of Sakura.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Syaoran's waist and moaned loudly as she reached her climax. Her sweet juices flowed from her and covered his member, her walls tightened around him and he groaned loudly in satisfaction.

She was so tight and he loved it. He could feel himself getting closer to his own climax. Groaning loudly, Syaoran leaned his back slightly and thrust his hips is hard swift motions.

Sakura's tight walls became tighter and tighter around his member. With a loud groan of pleasure Syaoran came deep inside of Sakura, filling her completely with his cum.

Sakura let out a small moan and looked up at Syaoran to see him breathing heavily. He lean down and kissed her with great passion. Smiling, he whispered against her soft lips, "I love you Sakura."

She smiled brightly and kissed him back and whispered, "I love you too Syaoran."


End file.
